<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Cake / Saiouma by saltybeehee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864999">Angel Cake / Saiouma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybeehee/pseuds/saltybeehee'>saltybeehee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybeehee/pseuds/saltybeehee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talent Swap/Non Despair AU</p><p>Kokichi Ouma is the Ultimate Detective, yet he's stuck in college with a part time job at a café - until a mysterious guest shakes up his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Angel Cake and Tea, Please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Kichi!”</p><p>A man with a purple jacket entered the empty café, the jingle of a bell following. He wore a grin on his face as he approached the counter.</p><p>“Ah, Kaito, what’s up?” Kokichi replied, as he washed some glasses.</p><p>“Not much, I just came to mock you for having work so late on weekends.” He let out a hearty laugh. “Kidding! I’ll have a cappuccino.”</p><p>When Kokichi finished making the drink, Kaito thanked him and stayed beside him. He was about to start speaking when they heard the chiming of a bell.  A tall, dark figure entered and made his way to the counter.</p><p>They wore an unbuttoned black jacket with a crest adorning the breast pocket, and a dark khaki t-shirt underneath. A cap was perched upon their head and they wore black boots. Their bone structure suggested they were male. He walked up to the counter, and Kokichi had a closer look. The man had navy hair, and much to Kokichi’s surprise, piercing golden eyes that sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>“…hello? I said I’d have a slice of angel cake and tea, please.” He had a slightly deep voice, yet there was something feminine to it that Kokichi couldn’t quite put his finger on-</p><p>
  <em>Shit, was I not listening?</em>
</p><p>“Ah- s-sorry, let me get that for you”</p><p>
  <em>Jesus Christ, I sound like a total idiot.</em>
</p><p>Kokichi mentally scolded himself as he prepared the order, and a blush crept up his neck. Why did he let his mind wander off so easily? Why was he so interested in the strange customer’s appearance? Whatever the answers were, Kokichi didn’t know. He walked over to the booth where the strange customer was seated with his order.</p><p>“Here’s your order, sir, enjoy.” Kokichi was praying that the male wouldn’t try to make conversation so he could hide in the back room.</p><p>“Thank you, I appreciate it” the man replied, looking Kokichi in the eye. Kokichi couldn’t help but return the eye contact. He had very feminine, long eyelashes, and those piercing golden irises that made Kokichi… shiver? He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at that point.</p><p>Kokichi was quickly brought back to reality as Kaito called him over for some meaningless chitchat. He was glad for that, because he might have stayed too long, which would make things even more awkward. His mind wandered off to the land of deep thinking, as Kaito rambled on. Suddenly, Kaito changed his tone of voice which caught Kokichi off guard.</p><p>“…doesn’t that customer seem shady to you? Like, he gives off seriously weird vibes. All black clothes… if he tries anything, he’ll be out like <em>that</em>!” Kaito hit the counter with a whack.</p><p>“Keep it down, Kaito, he might hear you…”</p><p>The customer finished their tea and angel cake and got ready to go. Kokichi went over to start clearing up, and to his surprise the customer assisted him. His explanation?</p><p>“It would be ungentlemanly of me to let you do this work by yourself, and downright rude.” He smiled to him as he said it.</p><p><em>At least the shady man is polite, </em>thought Kokichi. They finished up and the man headed to the door. Kokichi suddenly called out,</p><p>“Hey, uh- t-thanks, sir, for the help”</p><p>“My pleasure, angel” he replied, smiling warmly. He walked out the door and the jingle of the bell went off.</p><p>Angel??</p><p>
  <em>Angel???</em>
</p><p>“Angel?! You know the shady dude??” yelled Kaito, his face contorted into one of disbelief.</p><p>“No! I- I don’t know this guy! I don’t even know his name!”</p><p>“The next time I see him, oh boy he has it coming… nobody can hit on my bro like that, especially shady dudes…” threatened Kaito.</p><p>Kokichi didn’t know what to believe, so he called it a day and closed up. Kaito was still fuming when they left, muttering various violent threats.</p><p>Kokichi hoped the man wouldn’t come again, just to avoid an awkward conversation, but he was wrong. Very very wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my first fic! thanks to rinko (@mahiruux on wattpad) for the idea of this au! &lt;3 have a good day and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Napkin Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two weeks since the baffling encounter with the strange man. Much to Kokichi’s surprise, other strange occurrences started being reported near the café. It was mainly just graffiti, and other harmless pranks, but it intrigued his curious mind. It was natural, of course, with him being the ultimate detective and all. People of varying sizes in white uniforms were hanging around the café, observing it. Kokichi noticed they all had worn a checkered pattern on their body, whether it be a tie, bow or another accessory.</p><p>Kokichi started his shift on a Saturday afternoon. As he walked in he greeted Rantaro, his colleague and friend. Kaito was there today too, drinking a cappuccino and chatting to Rantaro when there were no customers to serve.</p><p>“Afternoon, Ouma” Rantaro greeted him with a smile.</p><p>“Hey guys, anything new?”</p><p>“Yeah, one of the buildings nearby got toilet paper thrown around it.” Kaito butted in.</p><p>“Jeez, aren’t the police gonna do anything about it?” Kokichi was concerned. He had heard from his uncle that they could never find the perpetrators behind the silly pranks, and he was worried that they’d escalate into serious felonies.</p><p>“Yeah, no, the police can’t do shit. I would get a private investigator, but the boss just hopes it’ll blow over. It scares away customers, so I don’t know what in the world he is thinking…” Rantaro huffed indignantly. It was clear he didn’t like nor trust the police.</p><p>Kaito and Rantaro continued to have meaningless chitchat as Kokichi prepared to start his shift. His thoughts wandered off as he waved Rantaro goodbye and got to work.</p><p>Time passed by as Kokichi was lost in his thoughts, all of which eventually lead back to the strange man he saw two weeks ago.</p><p>
  <em>God, stop thinking about him, you idiot.</em>
</p><p>Before he knew it, it was almost closing time, and the café was empty. As he prepared to close up, he heard the jingle that signalled the entrance of a customer.</p><p>“Ah- sorry, I was just about to-” Kokichi stopped as he saw the duo in the doorframe.</p><p>
  <em>Holy crap it’s the strange angel dude.</em>
</p><p>“Oh, are you about to close? My apologies for coming so late.” He spoke in a courteous manner, which complemented his mysterious aura.</p><p>“N-no, it’s fine. Would you like anything?”</p><p>“I’ll have angel cake and tea, as per usual, my colleague will have the coffee.”</p><p>Kokichi almost didn’t notice that the stranger had an accomplice. They had dark, cropped hair, and otherwise they were unremarkable. They sat down in a booth by the window and started whispering.</p><p>A million and one thoughts raced through Kokichi’s mind as he prepared the order. None of them were remotely positive.</p><p>
  <em>Who is he?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is someone else here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Am I gonna die?</em>
</p><p>He served the order to the two strangers, and tried not to make eye contact, yet he couldn’t help but stare at the man’s golden eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for accommodating us so late. You must be annoyed with us” the stranger said, as his dark-haired accomplice said nothing.</p><p>“N-no, it’s fine, really, take your time.” Kokichi wished he would stop stuttering like the nervous wreck he was. He quickly rushed to behind the counter and busied himself with cleaning up. He could feel his cheeks heating up as a blush crept up his neck.</p><p>
  <em>Why in the hell am I blushing???</em>
</p><p>He tried to ignore the thought, but to no avail. By the time the two strangers finished and made their way to the door, he had barely stopped. With his cheeks still dusted with pink, he walked over to there table to see the plate and mug stacked neatly.</p><p>“Farewell, Angel. I do hope we can meet again.”</p><p>
  <em>Again with the angel!? What’s up with this guy?</em>
</p><p>As the bell jingled, the door shut and the two were lost into the night. As Kokichi struggled to comprehend the situation, he noticed a napkin neatly folded with pen marks on it. He unfolded it to see a message</p><p>
  <em>You look like an angel, care to stay in contact? It would be my pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Shuichi Saihara</em>
</p><p>Underneath was a phone number, which seemed to belong to the strange man- no, Shuichi Saihara.</p><p>Kokichi pocketed the napkin and closed up the shop, wondering what in the hell just happened. Somehow, he was compelled to add the number and start texting him.</p><p>And when he got home, that’s exactly what he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>good evening gamers, have a good day/night &lt;33 i love yall</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unknown Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shuichi’s POV:</strong>
</p>
<p>Shuichi paced around his apartment in agony.</p>
<p>
  <em>What on earth was I thinking??? He will think I’m a coward, a stalker, a-</em>
</p>
<p>“Damn, you really need to chill out. He won’t overthink every action you took.”</p>
<p>The words of support came from Mukuro Ikusaba, who was lying on the couch. She was his closest friend and most trusted advisor. Also a possible psychic, as she could easily read someone’s body language and deduce what they were thinking.</p>
<p>“But what if I came off as rude, or scary, or just creepy? I would never forgive myself. He’s an angel, and he’s the Ultimate Detective, God, what was I thinking, I would never have a chance with him-” Shuichi cut off as tears started to form in his eyes, and his vision went blurry.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t get upset, he seemed like the kind of person to give people a chance. And I may or may not have seen him smiling as he left the café!” Mukuro exclaimed. She must have known Shuichi would have gotten upset and withheld some unimportant info to use for comforting him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Typical Mukuro.</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly Shuichi’s phone lit up. His heart skipped a beat as he almost scrambled over to it to see the sender.</p>
<p><strong>Unknown Number:<br/></strong>hey, are you the guy from the café who liked angel cake??</p>
<p>“I told you so!” Mukuro said triumphantly, a huge grin plastered on her face.</p>
<p>Shuichi didn’t say anything as he hurriedly texted him back.</p>
<p><strong>Shuichi Saihara: </strong>Yes, are you the angel that was working there?</p>
<p><strong>???: </strong>angel? why would you say that??</p>
<p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> Well, I am not a liar. So were you?</p>
<p><strong>???:</strong> well I was the purple haired guy you called angel,, now why are you calling me angel??</p>
<p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> Because you’re an angel, simple as that.</p>
<p><strong>Kokichi Ouma:</strong> its easier to call me kokichi ouma yk,,</p>
<p><strong>Shuichi Saihara:</strong> Would it help if we met in person? I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me calling you angel.</p>
<p><strong>Kokichi Ouma:</strong> sounds good, idk if i like being called an angel by a stranger so it would be cool if i know who im talking to</p>
<p><strong>Shuichi Saihara: </strong>Fair, there’s a festival coming up, and I’d be delighted if you could come with me. It could be a date if you wish?</p>
<p>“Damn, Shuichi, you’re very confident today.” Mukuro commented.</p>
<p><strong>Kokichi Ouma: </strong>um,,</p>
<p>                        sure it can be a date</p>
<p>“Yes!” Shuichi exclaimed triumphantly.</p>
<p>“Man, I thought he’d be less of a pushover. I have to hand it to you, you did pretty well.”</p>
<p>“It could have been a lot worse. Now I am looking forward immensely to our date.”</p>
<p>“Good to know, anyway, it’s your turn to make dinner” Mukuro smirked.</p>
<p>“No need to ruin the moment, dear Mukuro. Let me enjoy the thrill not unlike a giddy schoolgirl asking out her crush. In other words, you do it.”</p>
<p>“Screw you.” Yet Mukuro complied, grabbing some vegetables and chopping them up, presumably to make vegetable soup. She muttered various profanities under her breath, as Shuichi flopped onto the couch.</p>
<p>“No need for the language, Mukuro. It’s just chopping some vegetables, I’m sure it’s not that hard.” Shuichi chuckled as she glared at him. Something about the rush of adrenaline he got from texting Ouma made him happier. Or maybe it was the butterflies in his stomach that refused to go away. Either way, the feeling was exhilarating and made him slightly nauseous.</p>
<p>But he had the date to look forward to, and the experience of learning about this angel. Even that alone just made his heart flutter.</p>
<p>“That metaphor about being a giggling schoolgirl isn’t too far from what you are now, y’know. You’re grinning like an idiot, and you have a huge stupid blush on your face.” Mukuro remarked. Shuichi got up and walked over to a mirror to see his pale face flushed and a trace of a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“He really is an angel, you know, so please refrain from blaming me for being so emotional. It’s not my fault he’s so cute.”</p>
<p>“Oh shut up.” Mukuro sounded tired, but Shuichi knew she meant no harm.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t understand unless you experienced it yourself. He's too beautiful to be a measly human.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>simphara's pov today, he's a simp for ouma<br/>thank you all for the support on this fic &lt;33<br/>have a good day everyone!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my first fic! thanks to rinko (@mahiruux on wattpad) for the idea of this au! &lt;3 have a good day and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>